


Stay The Night

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 08, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dean si trovò a non necessitare di guardare Cass, ma a volerlo fare lo stesso.</i><br/>Le falle di Dean Winchester, raccontate attraverso piccoli pezzi di cielo di un blu famigliare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Night

 

 

«Se è così vago, allora perché continuavi a pregarlo?»

E Dean stette lì a guardarlo.

Un pensiero gli bucò il petto prima di arrivare alla gola, prima di arrivare al cervello, prima che venisse soffocato in tanti anni di addestrata sfiducia.

_Perché Cass._

Ma come sempre -anche se erano solo cinque anni- Cass lo salvò.

«Sapete, posso sentirvi entrambi. Sono una creatura celeste.»

 

 

~

 

«Hai fatto tanti danni lassù, amico. Pensi che lasceranno semplicemente correre/scorrere/perdere?»

Ed erano in un bar. A caccia di cupido. Esattamente come troppi anni prima.

Solo che sta volta volevano chiudere il Paradiso.

Dean si trovò a non necessitare di guardare Cass, ma a volerlo fare lo stesso.

«Intendi dire se penso che mi uccideranno? Sì, potrebbero.»

E l'angelo stava lì, davanti a lui e Dean non riuscì a non sorridere.

_Perché Cass._

Un'altra falla.

Ma questa volta Dean non volle essere salvato.

«Quindi è così? E.T. torna a casa.»

 

~

 

E poi lo rincontra.

«Cass.»

E lo dice davvero.

L'altro non lo guarda e basta, Dean si sente basta.

Allunga una mano e sfiora il suo braccio nudo.

Deve bruciare, perché Cass rabbrividisce e si contrae.

«Io.»

Inizia ma non finisce.

_Io devo sapere se sei l'uno, nonostante non fosse mai stato destinato._

E questa non è che l'ennesima fessura.

Riempita di parole, di gesti, di preghiere a voce alta sotto un soffitto bianco puro come la sua speranza.

L'ennesima falla che si trasforma in rifugio quando c'è lui.

L'enorme buco che hanno creato insieme, l'unico posto.

_(Mi dispiace, Cass, tutto il resto è di Sammy, lo devo a Sammy.)_

E Castiel oramai senza più -el lo sa.

Come sa che se si voltasse sentirebbe negli occhi Dean.

_Dì che rimarrai per la notte._

_Stiamo correndo fuori da ogni tempo._

_Rimani._

_Non voglio dire addio._

_Sembri così nauseato e stanco di sentirti così solo._

_Non capisco il punto se devi tornare a casa._

_Quindi non rimarrai._

_Non conterai i cerchi intorno ai miei occhi._

E allora non lo fa, uccidendo l'impulso che dovrebbe ripugnarlo e invece.

Ma Dean lo guarda e lo dice ancora.

«Cass.»

Deve bruciare, perché Cass non respira e gli tremano gli occhi, ma non lo guarda.

Ma è lì.

E rimarrà per la notte.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-cambia colore***  
> Mi pareva giusto, dopo un periodo a scrivere cose lunghe non potevo esimermi dall'esibirmi nel mio solito minuscolo WTFcheminchiac'èscritto.  
> Tutto ciò, sappiatelo è colpa di Uno, cd dei Green Day, e dalla capacità straordinaria di Billie Joe di giocare con le parole, ma di questo ne parlerò poi.  
> 1) Tornando a questa minuscolissima flash, è ovviamente ambientata nell'ottava stagione, partendo da quel meraviglioso momento in cui nella 8x17 Goodbye Stranger Sam fa la fatidica domanda a Dean (e io in quel momento ero molto “Really, Sam? Really?”) e Dean non risponde. I due dialoghi sono presi direttamente dalla puntata e tradotti dalla qui presente, se li trovate diversi quindi è per questo. Infatti ho avuto un piccolo problema con il “why were you praying to him?” tempo in inglese che indica sia il passato sia una continuità di tempo, entrambe cose che io volevo mantenere e quindi ho aggiunto un “continuavi”, proprio per sottolineare che Dean lo faceva ancora e ancora e che non ha smesso, nonostante tutto. Idem nel pezzo dopo, in cui i dialoghi sono presi dalla 8x23 Sacrifice e sempre tradotti da moi.  
> 2) Sulla risposta penso che forse molti avranno da ridire e molti a posteriori avrebbero inserito un bel “perché ne ho bisogno” con cui non sono molto d'accordo per un semplice motivo: Dean non ne ha realmente bisogno. Pensate che se Cass morisse, non riuscirebbe più ad andare avanti, a vivere? Ovvio che no, Dean continuerebbe, andrebbe avanti, ma siamo tutti d'accordo che lo farebbe in modo diverso dal solito. Quindi Dean non ha realmente bisogno di Cass, però lo vuole. Lo vuole così tanto che fanculo tutto, lui lo vuole e basta, anche se inutile, maledetto o no. E questo volere non è sottomesso a nessun tipo di bisogno, è libero, è scelta, puro e semplice libero arbitrio disinteressato. Molto meglio, a mio avviso, della mera necessità.  
> 3) Ultima cosa, giuro, che devo dire è sull'ultimo pezzettino, ossia l'eventuale faccia a faccia post caduta angelica (*pianti infiniti*) tra Dean e Cass. Io non ho letto praticamente nessuno spoiler sulla nona stagione, quindi don't worry, tutta roba mia. Invece non è affatto roba mia, o almeno è roba di altri che ho rielaborato le seguenti frasi in corsivo, che vengono dalla canzone Stay The Night dei Green Day, album Uno.  
> Io devo sapere se sei l'uno nonostante non fosse mai stato destinato in inglese era “I gotta knew if you're the one that got away even though it was never meant to be”  
> Dì che rimarrai per la notte “say you'll stay the night”  
> Stiamo correndo fuori da ogni tempo. “'cause we're running out of time” (e sì, so che in verità significa qualcosa tipo “il nostro tempo sta scadendo”)  
> Rimani era “so stay the night”  
> Non voglio dire addio. “I don't wanna say goodbye”  
> Sembri così nauseato e stanco di sentirti così solo “You're so sick and tired of feeling so alone”  
> Non capisco il punto se devi tornare a casa “I don't understand the point if you have to go home”  
> Quindi non rimarrai “so won't you stay”  
> Non conterai i cerchi intorno ai miei occhi “and count the XX's on my eyes”  
> Come vedete a volte ho tagliato, aggiunto o ribaltato la frase, ma comunque la mia è una mera rielaborazione, il genio è tutto di Billie Joe.


End file.
